


Bad Wolf at the Door

by dr_trash_and_the_bags (dr_wie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Kylo POV, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, also VERY drunk rey, hitman - Freeform, kylo is a bad guy but tries not to be, smitten Kylo, some ass play, very smart rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_wie/pseuds/dr_trash_and_the_bags
Summary: Snoke's best hitman, Kylo Ren, has been uncomfortable with his job for a while now. When his latest target, Rey, isn't the heap of trash she appeared to be, he starts reevaluating everything.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Bad Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: This is my first work and I can't quite figure out how to do warnings properly, but there are mentions of ADDICTION and SUICIDE. In particular alcohol abuse, past deaths and severe depression.  
> 

He was already starting to get suspicious of Snoke's requests. There was no doubt in Kylo's mind that he was, like Snoke, a bad man, but his most recent two haven't been the usual drug lord competition, low life criminals, or Wall Street hobo-killing addicts. Both were elderly professors.

It wasn't that he was suddenly developing a conscience, definitely not. He couldn't care less. But he didn't understand why Snoke wanted these people dead. For the first time since Snoke helped him discover his very special talent at 14, Kylo had felt uncomfortable with his kills.

Snoked rationalised the hits at first: "You're getting the scum off the street, boy. Making the city safer. Helping the business" but as the years passed Snoke had dropped all pretense and Kylo accepted that with great talent came lots of jobs. And he was exceptionally talented.

Kylo doesn't get caught. Everyone knew this. Each hit is executed perfectly, and there wasn't a lab in the country that would conclude that any of them were anything other than accidental. Regardless of whom the target is, the police will never find evidence of foul play, and Kylo, nor his master will ever be implicated.

He looked through his binoculars at he woman returning home and looked down at the photo one last time before setting it alight. "Rey Jakku". The headshot and address confirmed that it was indeed his target. She lived in a cabin in a National Park and worked as a groundskeeper, maintaining the lawn and small garden by the nearby campsite reception. He had set up his tent in the campsite, just four miles from her cabin. The trick to an accidental death was to know your target very well, and he had blocked out a full two weeks for this hit. But within minutes, and with a weary sigh, he saw that this would be an easy job. She was a drunk.

He watched Rey stumble out of her car, clearly intoxicated at three pm on a Friday afternoon. The tell-tale sound of bottles clinked inside a paper bag she was carrying and she stumbled and dropped her keys a few times before she got inside. He visited her cabin several times over the weekend, dropping by the (thankfully empty) campsite periodically to avoid suspicion and always started off on a different hiking path on his way to her. From deep in the woods, he watched her at night, and the more the watched, the more perplexed he became as to why she's a target. She drank the weekend away. Beer while she did some maintenance on her cabin on Saturday and after that she polished off two bottles of wine while watching series on an old laptop. Sunday morning started with an hour of running, the sounds of vomiting inside the house, and then the drinking started again.

By the end of the week he knew her routine. She wakes up at five, does at least an hour of intense exercise, usually vomiting up some residual booze. Her favourite was hitting the punching bag hanging on her porch until she cried and collapsed, but she also managed to do some trail running on other mornings. Then she's take a swig of vodka and walking two miles to work, coming back to her cabin over lunch for a few beers before returning. She lived a physically hard, and perpetually inebriated life. And at no point did anyone visit or she speak to anyone over the phone as far as he could tell. Her battered up phone was left by her bedside most of the time, even when she was at work. She drank, exercised, drank, worked, drank, ate some canned food and watched an inane series as she passed out on her bed with a bottle of something. It was a pitiful existence. Kylo had no time for drunks. But they were easy enough to kill. If they were as far gone as Rey apparently was, it was a simple matter of forcing booze down their throat while they were passed out and holding their mouth closed while they choked on their vomit.

So by the next Tuesday, he saw an opportunity. She'd started on the wine fairly early and had forgotten to eat. Through the curtains in her bedroom window he could see her passed out silhouette, and by her motionless shape he instinctively knew that she was out cold. He removed his bright coloured hat and shirt and put it into his hiking bag, double-checking he rest of his gear inside. He put a black swimming cap over his hair. With many years' experience Kylo favoured killing suit was black running shoes -- the cheap, common ones that everyone had -- black running tights, and a long sleeved running vest so that he could move easily and not look to conspicuous if caught. The swimming cap helped keep his hair from ending up in a lab. Unless the kill required something specific like an insulin shot, he tried not to bring any foreign objects into the victm's house. He slipped into her cabin without even having to unlock the back door.

 _Slob_. Was the first thing he thought. The house was dirty and reeked of booze. There were empty bean, chickpea, mixed vegetable cans everywhere. He was mildly surprised that she could manage to function, let along work out as hard as she did living only off tinned food and booze. As he silently drifted towards her bedroom he heard a faint, muffled vibrating sound. When he stepped through her open door he was a bit taken aback by what he saw. She was sprawled out on her bed, passed out, with a bottle of sherry in her hand, staining her duvet. Near her other hand was a photo of a friendly-looking, dark-haired man. But what unnerved him was that she was wearing only a t-shirt, and between her legs, a thin pink vibrator was buzzing softly in her cunt.

He stopped. His disgust suddenly turned to pity. After he kills her, someone will find her here, half-decomposed, with a long-dead vibrator sticking lewdly out of her. For reasons he couldn't understand he suddenly didn't want her to be found like this. In fact, as far as he could tell her only crime was addiction, so the worst he can imagine she did was owe money to one of Snoke's businesses. That certainly didn't warrant death (but then, he's never had such scruples before), although she definitely would die. But perhaps she could die with dignity. And maybe he could get some answers in return.

He sensed her waking up before he heard anything. Her hands, feet, and legs were securely tied with cable ties from his hiking pack outside and she was inside the bathtub in only her shirt. He had removed the vibrator and given her a pillow for her head. He peered into the bathroom and saw she was pretending to still be passed out.

"You need more sleep" he said, "we can talk when you're sober" at that she opened her eyes and looked at him, annoyed.

"Are you robbing me?" she slurred.

"Sleep" he said and closed the door.

He heard her trying to get up and eventually she settled down and passed out again. Kylo continued cleaning her cabin. He justified this behaviour by telling himself that he's looking for clues. Trying to figure out why Snoke wants her dead. But the place was alarmingly sparse. There was almost no personal artefacts. More photos of the man, some of herself and the man. A couple of a dog, but little else. The thought of her being found in such a dismal house grinded his gears so badly that he started vacuuming, wiping down and throwing out. Slowly the vomit and booze smell left the little cabin and it became bearable. Still he found no evidence.

He had sensed that as was awake for a while, and eventually she called out.

"Hello! I know you're still in here! I can hear you!" he ignored her. It had only been six hours, she was certainly still drunk.

"I need to pee!" she yelled.

He paused, frowning and stood outside the bathroom door. "That's why you're in a tub. There are three bottles of water in there with you. You should hydrate"

"Yes, I've finished them"

He huffed, "well the tap is right there, refill them" she was quiet for a while.

"Awful!" then he heard water run and assumed she must have peed and was washing herself off in her bound state.

"Why are you taking so long?" She yelled at him. He ignored her.

Two hours later, when the house was spotless and he felt that she should be starting to sober up, he went back to the bathroom.

"Okay" he sauntered into the bathtub with a bottle of red wine and placed it on the window sill, out of her reach. Kylo could get information out of almost anyone, but addicts, they were almost too easy, "this is how it's going-"

"Are you STILL robbing me?" she interrupted him, "my house is literally tiny and a heard a VACUUM CLEANER, seriously what's happening? You're here to kill me and are doing some elaborate setup?"

"I was cleaning the place up a bit..." he started, feeling caught off-guard by her confrontational attitude, "how do you feel? Sober?"

"Oh my god." She rolled her eyes and looked extremely annoyed, "why on earth do you want to me to be sober to murder me? Is it some torture thing? Where you want me to _appreciate_ it?"

The way she said appreciate was so sarcastic he was dumbstruck. She rolled her eyes at him and huffed something that sounded like "men!" under her breath.

"I have no intention of torturing you. When you die it will be quick and painless. I just... I thought I should just let you have some dignity in death-"

"My _hero_!" she sighed sarcastically.

Kylo had never felt like such an inconvenience to anyone. And he was raised by Leia...

"And I wanted to ask you some questions" he finished.

"There it is! Okay, well thank you, I guess. I don't want Finch to have to sort through all my rubbish when he finds me dead".

Kylo reminded himself that she was a drunk, and this was the sort of erratic, bravado one might expect from an addict.

"Why do people want you dead?" He asked.

"What?" for the first time she seemed to take him seriously, "someone SENT you to kill me?" her shocked expression suddenly flipped to dry laughter "oh my word! You literally have the wrong person! I'm Rey Jakku, there is no reason in hell ANYONE would want me dead! And now I'm going to get killed anyway because some dude in admin screwed up..." she huffed "men!" again and Kylo bristled a bit.

"I assure you, you're the person I'm looking for" he was getting irritated himself now. "Do you owe anyone large amounts of money?" he asked.

She seemed to find this notion hilarious and said simply, "No".

He looked at her closely. Really _looked_ at her. She was in excellent shape, strong, lean, with good skin. Her alcoholism seemingly offset by her youth. Yet she still looked pretty good, her skin and hair was oily but healthy, and her unnerving, sarcastic laugh revealed perfect teeth. She had none of the markers he'd expect from someone in dire straits.

"Let me guess" a picture was forming in his mind. "you grew up rich, wanted to piss off daddy, and got involved with the wrong crowd?" he didn't wait for her to reply, "the question is just whether you know something you shouldn't, or whether you're special to someone important... hmmm... the boyfriend or the father..."

Despite her unkempt appearance, he could see that she was striking enough to be on the arm of any of the affluent losers he has had to take out over the years. But it would make more sense if she was one of their daughters, nieces, a little screw-you-dad rebel-

"Wow. You are the _worst_ detective I have ever come across, and I watch a lot of shitty tv... My friend, you very clearly got the wrong person, and you clearly can't let me go after this little talk, so please just put me out of my misery."

 _What is her problem??_ He was suddenly starting to wonder whether there was some sort of mix up... No. He mustn't let her get to him.

"Okay. I see how it is. I'll just leave you to dry out a little more in here..." Before he left the bathroom he opened the cheap bottle of wine and left it close enough for her to smell, but just out of reach. The drunks always break.

He waited just outside her door for the rest of the night, listening for sounds of struggle. Sounds of her trying to get to the wine. He heard water running a few times, and peering through the keyhole, could see she was still in the bathtub.

Her house was devoid of anything remotely intellectually stimulating -- which came as no surprise -- but he did find a non-fiction book about genetically engineering fungi. Probably belonged to the boyfriend.

He settled in against the closed bathroom door and started reading the little book, and even though he didn't understand a lot of the terminology, it was witty and quite fascinating. He took a break and scrolled through her outdated phone. She sometimes spoke to a Finn, and a Rose. But nothing recent. She had a social media profile but didn't really post anything. He rummaged a little through her jackets and finally found an illusive wallet inside a pocket. Her driver's licence said she was 31 years old.

_WHAT?_

He had thought she was in her early twenties. Had the drinking only started recently? She couldn't have been living like this for very long if he was mistaking her for someone a decade younger. She was almost his age... Kylo frowned and looked at the man in the photo again. Had something bad happened to her which triggered this behaviour? Was she someone else before?

He opened the bathroom door, holding the photo, and found her reading H.G Wells, her hands and feet untied.

 _How did she get out of her restraints?_ He had removed everything from the bathroom... _In fact where did that book come from_? _Focus, Kylo, don't let her derail you_...

Before he could speak she muttered, "sorry the cable ties were hurting me and you were taking for ever" her eyes din't leave the page she was on. He looked up at the bottle of wine on the window sill, standing untouched.

"Yeah, I can see you're trying to get me to fess up to something I _obviously_ don't know, using my only vice -- wine. But little did you know my only vice is a challenge".

"Who is this man?" he asked ignoring her.

She didn't look up but he could see that this got to her.

"His name is Poe Dameron. He was a pilot" she finally looked at Kylo, her eyes clear and alert "Are you sure that I'm the person you're meant to murder? There's no mixup?"

The word murder annoyed him a bit, but he responded after a beat "You are."

"Okay, well in that case I also want to know why on earth someone would want to kill me. Let's try to figure this out"

She sat up straight now and Kylo immediately tensed, ready to grab her. But instead of fighting or fleeing, she said "may I wash up and put on clothes?"

He suddenly became aware that she was wearing only a t-shirt.

Before she was just a nearly dead body, but now... his eyes darted to her long legs and the dark patch of hair in between before he could stop himself. He quickly snapped out of it. She'll be a corpse soon -- no need to be gross. He turned around and after some hesitation she must have realised he won't leave and turned on the tap. He could hear her scrubbing and smelled some shampoo. He found himself thinking about her washing--

and suddenly a blinding pain exploded on the side of his head. His ear ringing, he registered that he had been hit with the bath's shower-head and recovered fast enough to see her dash past him. He lunged at her and caught her thigh, but she was completely covered in soap and slipped free easily

"You little-" He lurched at her again, this time wrapping his arms around her middle, and again she slithered out of his grasp. He went for her hair and it was just as soapy. She was almost completely out of reach when he managed to grab an ankle and wrap his hand around it, locking his fingers together. He pulled her squirming body closer, and grabbed her neck next with his other hand, turning her around so she faced him. She was choking a little -- his hand could wrap almost entirely around her neck, he realised, mouth going dry -- but wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever seen.

"I had to _try_! _I had to try_!" she yelled at him, laughing, coughing, still squirming.

He grabbed her around her waist again, locking his arms around her securely so she couldn't slither away again, and carried her back to the bathroom, depositing her in the bath. She was still giggling a bit hysterically until he held her down and opened the shower-head, spraying her with ice cold water.

"You slippery little fuck..." he murmured as he hosed her down. After her initial shocked yelp she accepted the cold spray and stopped fighting him, her eyes screwed shut behind her hands. A big grin still on her face. Kylo realised he was also grinning.

When he was satisfied that the soap was gone he shut the water off and was still holding her down on her stomach. His one hand spanned almost the entire width of her small muscular waist... He looked up and saw her small wet breasts and pebbled nipples.. and further up, she was still grinning as she slowly peeked at him through her fingers. Then the grin disappeared and her eyes widened.

"Oh god! Oh god I am so sorry!" she exclaimed reaching for his face.

He instinctively caught her left wrist but her right reached for his left temple. There was a little blood on het fingers when she withdrew them. Kylo had been beaten up more times than he could count (to be fair, the other guy usually ends up dead), and had survived five bullet wounds, so he’d all but forgotten about the shower-head blow she gave him. Her eyes were saucers as she immediately started babbling.

“I am SO sorry! I just thought I should at least TRY and escape I think it’s from watching too many movies I didn’t realise it would break skin-“

She kept apologising but Kylo was so stunned by her behaviour he let go of her left wrist and sat there half wet and pliable as she tilted his head to the light then to the right to get a better look, all the while her tiny fingers were prodding and wiping at his hair. She removed his swimming cap and made a soft "oh" as his ears popped free and his hair fell around his face.

“Okay well your pupils are dilating so you might not have a concussion... and you certainly won’t need stitches but we need to get this cleaned”

“Stop!” He barked at her, confused and agitated.

“I’m really sorry...”

“Just put some fucking clothes on so we can get to the bottom of this” he snapped.

He threw a towel at her and escorted her to her bedroom where she stopped dead.

“Oh wow...” she stared at her room. It took him a moment to realise it was because he had cleaned and reorganised the vile nest she slept in. The stench of booze and vomit and sex and potato chips (he didn’t even want to know) was pretty much gone. The wooden floors were visible again. The reminder that she was a filthy slob reignited his annoyance— fucking drunks — and he quickly moved to throw a pair of jeans, panties (amazingly her clothes were mostly washed), and a t-shirt at her from the drawer where he had neatly packed them.

“Thank you” she mumbled.

“You know I wasn’t always...” she trailed off.

He’s heard this story before. And had zero time for her shit excuses.

“Let’s start with the family” Kylo interrupted, “what business are your parents in? You’re clearly British?”

“Oh... I don’t have family. I was in foster care until 17 when I came here for a scholarship. There aren’t any blood relatives I know of...”

Kylo was facing away from her while she dressed (although he watched her movements in his peripheral vision just in case she conjured up another shower-head) but turned to look at her when he was done. Despite her petiteness, she was tall, with excellent teeth, flawless tanned skin and good posture. She had none of the trademarks of poverty he usually picks up on so easily. Was she lying? He could usually tell...

“Okay so boyfriends. Anyone named Hux perhaps?” If Hux was the link it would make sense. A Kate Moss model-type like her would be exactly his type.

“There’s just been Poe” she said quietly.

“Dameron you said?” Kylo held up the little book on fungi which he’d stashed in his back pocket, “related to this guy?” The author was Dr. R. Dameron.

She huffed a laugh and said, “related by marriage, yeah. Look he was a pilot in the air force. Perfect record. He was definitely not involved in anything nefarious.” Kylo made a mental note to check out this Dameron character anyway. A pilot can be a courier...

“This could also be from long ago, maybe someone before him?” he could see that she was getting terse.

“Well we got married when I was 19 and there hasn’t been anyone since so...” she was looking angrily out the window and he knew he hit a dead end with this conversation.

His stomach growled and looking outside at the rising sun, he realised that it’s been a while since either of them ate.

“Let’s whip up something to eat then we can talk more”.

He pulled some protein bars out of his hiking pack, which she frowned at and then started rummaging in the kitchen.

She quickly made a soup from canned tomatoes, lentils, black beans, and a variety of dried spices. It was hearty and delicious and Kylo was surprised at how satisfying the meal was. Leaning against the counter she looked around the kitchen.

“Thank you again for cleaning... it's... been a while since things looked like this...” he detested a slob but appreciated the thank-you.

“No problem”

“So you really did all this so I wouldn’t be outed as the human trash fire I clearly am?” That shit-eating grin was back. So many teeth!

“Nobody deserves to come across such a rampant trash fire” he dead-panned.

The grin wavered, “I was passed out when you found me?” He could see the horror dawn on her face as she realised that he probably found her in a somewhat compromising position. He would of course take the exact details to his grave, but he could feel his own ears burning as her cheeks started glowing bright red with mortification.

“Oh my god. Look... it gets lonely up here”

“You have nothing to explain-“

“I am so sorry you had to see that-“ Then something in Kylo snapped and he banged his fist against the rickety wooden kitchen table in front of him.

“For fuck’s sake, Rey, stop apologising! I literally broke into your house to kill you what the hell is wrong with you?”

Her eyes were huge and she swallowed before she spoke, “I’m sorr-“ she stopped herself before she finished and seemed to ground herself a little before continuing, “I don’t know why I’m like this. I wasn’t always like this...” she snapped out of her reverie and looked up at him.

“Listen I’m exhausted and a little hung over. What does your schedule look like? Are you killing me today or can it wait until tonight. Maybe even tomorrow?”

He frowned. There was no good logistical way he could let her live until tomorrow. But the whole situation was riddled with questions. Why was there a hit on her? But if he were being honest, the questions that were nagging on his mind had little to do with Snoke. What’s her story? Why is she such a bundle of contradictions?

“You can put cable ties on my hands and feet, not too tight, and sleep next to me on the bed. Then you’ll know I’m not going anywhere”.

The suggestion was so bizarre that all he could think to say was, “you escaped from the cable ties last time”

“Ah! There’s a sneaky sharp tile by the bath. No tiles in my bedroom” that grin.

He peered at her suspiciously, “you’re trying to use sex to bargain for your life” even as he said it, the words didn’t ring true.

“Oh you’re into trash fires, are you? You want to dumpster dive a little?” She was taunting him now, wriggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. “Ha. You know when I was young I bet I could actually land a guy like you. I was hot shit ten years ago-“ she completely misinterpreted his confused expression, “hey! I was! You would TOTALLY have considered sleeping with me!” She rolled her eyes at him and and muttered something about him being a snob.

Was she vying for a compliment? She obviously knew that she was devastatingly beautiful? Women like that always know. Women like her don’t look twice at weird-looking giants like him. Was she mocking him?

Uncertain about pretty much everything in his life at the moment, he marched her to the bedroom, grabbing cable ties from his bag on the way. Once he moved everything away from the bed (his head gave a phantom throb as he imagined a lamp coming down against it), he secured her hands and feet and she dived onto the bed.

“Fresh bedding!” She exclaimed rubbing her face into a pillow, “can I keep you?”

He frowned at her and removed his sneakers before awkwardly settling down next to her. He briefly wondered whether she had poisoned him and was just waiting for him to lose consciousness... He was utterly exhausted but then he hadn't slept the previous night. Nor the one before actually...

“Okay I solved your mystery. I know why I’m wanted dead” she announced. Her eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed, “also I have a confession”

“Oh?” He found himself oddly excited to see what shenanigans she’d come up with next.

“I solved the mystery when I was in the tub already. I was just buying time. It’s not that I’m trying to weasel my way out of what’s obviously a hit. It’s just that I’m enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. This has been fun. And when you leave I’ll be alone again. And I’ll try my best but eventually the drinking will start again.” Her voice was impossibly soft but he clung onto every word “to be honest I was so relieved when I realised it might end... I think I’ve been trying to basically end things for a while...”

This sort of fit into the picture of her that was forming in Kylo’s mind. She clearly had a story. _Everyone did_ , he supposed, with a flash of guilt.

“Anyway. At work I isolated a type of CRISPR protein, Cas42, with which I was engineering fungi to produce pretty much anything. A researcher from a visiting university came to me one day and asked whether I could synthesize tropane alkoloids, and laughing, I asked whether she wants to make cocaine. She was so sweet I didn’t really think much of it, and described that you’d need to isolate the genes from the _Solanaceae_ plant you’re interested in. That’s pretty much the most difficult part. With Cas42 the rest is simple.” She paused, “you have to understand that this isn’t an unusual thing to ask. A lot of research is done into what some would consider illicit drugs. I worked extensively on psilocybin at one point. It’s a powerful anti depressant. Anyway I asked a friend at botany for some _Solanaceae_ samples and spent the next afternoon constructing the plasmids with her and did the transformation to _S. cerevisiae_ in my own lab because the Cas42 system is pretty hard to come by and still tied up in patent disputes. I didn’t think much of it. But something about her nagged at me for a while. And when I phoned her up she said the project was abandoned.”

“This woman” Kylo started, “was she tall and blond?”

“I’m not giving you any information about her lest she be next on your list!”

He sighed. She didn’t even need to confirm it, “Gwendolyn Phasma. She works for my boss”.

“Ah. Figures. Who else kills people but drug lords?”

“The army?” He bit back at her before he could help it and immediately regretted it.

“My my. You’re very cheeky for someone who had their head bashed in by me just a few hours ago...” he was grateful for the pass and let her continue.

“So, what, are they making cocaine in large bioreactors?” He didn’t say anything for a while. It sounded pretty dystopian when she said it that way. Not at all the revolution Snoke bragged about. His whole life felt pretty dystopian come to think of it. For the first time in years he felt the dark tendrils of self-loathing seep into him. He hated who he was and what he did.

“There are less gang wars now. And the product is cleaner...” he tried to justify.

She sighed.

“Look, there’s no black and white when it comes to addiction. But the fact that my work is being profited off by someone who pays goons to kill people is pretty heartbreaking to say the least.”

Goon. He was the goon. He wasn’t sure what to say. So he let her speak.

“I developed the system to decentralise food and energy and make the world better. I shouldn’t have checked out. I should have stayed in the field to make sure it doesn’t get used for evil...”

“Why _did_ you leave the field? Was it the drinking?”

“Ha!” She laughed bitterly, “it’s a very depressing story. I’m not sure whether I want to spend my last day bogging down my beautiful killer with such a pitiful topic...” he could hear her smile without looking. Beautiful killer. It didn’t feel as though she was mocking him, but at the same time he wished she wouldn’t say stuff like that. “It might help to just get it out” he was being selfish but the curiosity was driving him mad. She was silent for a while before proceeding. “Poe and I were married for nine years. He was away a lot but I was happy. I had my own work. We were so happy. Unbelievably happy. And in love. We talked about kids a lot but he didn’t want any. Anyway one day someone knocks on my door to let me know he was KIA. The body was never recovered, so naturally I held out hope that they’d made a mistake and waited for the day he’d show up on our front porch in the middle of the night. I went to grief counselling and kept busy and coped pretty well, albeit the denial.

“Then about a year later I spoke to a friend who served with him and divulged my suspicions about Poe being alive. Finn said that he was the one who found the remains. There was just a jaw left. Not enough to send home but more than enough for a positive identification. He really was dead. So I began the grieving process again and found solace in running, boxing, any intense physical exercise. But then a woman showed up at my office with a three-year-old girl.” Rey paused again.

“Poe had another family all along. The woman demanded money, which I was happy to provide because I so desperately wanted to cling on to some part of him. But eventually she went to Poe’s family, who is also quite well-off, and suddenly they stopped all contact with me. His whole family, and I never saw his daughter again. They had replaced me with the daughter-in-law Poe had wanted as the mother of his child. I was so mad at them I changed my surname back to my maiden name, but later I became mad at myself for being fooled. And I guess things just spiralled from there. When I was alone I drank, and after a while I wasn’t even interested in my work. What was the point? So a bit less than two years ago I moved out here where I could just drink away my last days”.

It wasn’t the sorriest story Kylo had ever heard, but it gutted him all the same. He didn’t know what to say. He wished suddenly that he could hold her. When her breathing changed he looked over to her and saw her fast asleep, her bound hands on her chest as if in a prayer.

He switched on his burner phone and searched for Rey Dameron. There was a lot. Semi-professional chess player. Magazine features for her work in genetic engineering. Published two wildly successful pop-science books before she turned 30. He wondered whether he could ask her to sign the copy he had annexed. Suddenly he remembered what he was here for and felt an intense wave of guild. Somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew he couldn’t go through with it. He kept scanning the articles. Husband dies four years ago. Leaves MIT. And then the news dries up.

Her husband cheated on her and yet she still masturbated to a framed photo of him. He thought to the way he found her and felt his cheeks go red. Sliding that pink vibrator (now cleaned and in her drawer) out of her wet cunt while she lay there passed out. His cheeks burned even though it was probably one of the least sexual moments imaginable. He had no issues touching her when she was just a filthy drunk. But now... the right side of his body seemed to burn with her proximity even though there was a respectable distance between them. He shifted as far away as he could on the double bed, but realised he could still smell her. With the vomit and stale wine odours gone she smelled amazing. Mossy, earthy, petrichore, a layer of clean sweat. He remembered the hard muscles of her stomach writhing under his hand while he held her down in the tub as she laughed at her brilliant soapy scheme. Her small firm breasts jiggling—

He shut the trail of thought down immediately feeling shocked and disgusted with himself. With sudden clarity he realised that he wanted out. He needed to find a way out of Snoke’s world. This is what he has to focus on—

When Kylo woke up it was because Rey was once again escaping her bonds. The room was getting dark. He pretended to sleep as he listened to her cutting through the cable ties. Curious about how she’d decide to incapacitate him this time, he stayed still and listened to her movements. What he heard was a zipper, a rustle of clothing, and then her weight was on the bed again. She mumbled softly “that’s better” and he realised she had slipped out of her jeans. She curled up again and fell back into a deep slumber.

He wasn’t sure what woke him up next, but the first thing he noticed was that dawn was just about to break and he was curled around Rey’s intense heat facing away from him. Lying on his right side, Rey’s head rested on his bicep, and both her hands were easily engulfed in his own just above her head, as though he held her captive. His face was deep in her (now thankfully clean) hair and his nose was just touching the edge of her ear. He became aware of her body flush against his all the way down their right legs, to her ankle pressing into his shin. His left leg was bent in between hers with his knee pushed up tightly against the crotch of her underwear, and her ass against his own crotch. Against his painfully hard erection. His left hand was low on her stomach— spanning her hip bones, mouth going dry — pushing her pelvis hard against him. In his shock Kylo didn’t dare move.

He needed to extract himself from this creep position without her noticing and maybe just tell her afterwards and apologise— Then he realised what had woken him up. Rey was panting slightly. And subtly grinding herself against his leg, solidly clamped between both of hers. When he realised what she was doing his left hand reflexively jerked away from her pelvis and he felt the moment she woke up.

She stilled completely, both their breaths held, then her whole body jerked away from his and face whipped back to stare at him with those big hazel eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Kylo immediately released her hands and shifted back from her, sitting up.

She rolled into a tiny ball facing away from him and covered her face with her hands. A soft high-pitched whine was coming from her.

“Please just kill me now and put me out of my mystery” she mumbled.

“Listen I am SO sorry-“ he started again.

“Wait, why are YOU sorry?” She looked back at him though her fingers with one of her trademark frowns, her face was beet red under her hands. He realised suddenly that she was as embarrassed as he was. The big difference though is that he was awake for most of it and she wasn’t.

“I’m sorry—“ _GET A GRIP, KYLO_ , “I mean, I was practically on top of you—“ he paused awkwardly.

She was still frowning at him. Then het eyes darted down at his crotch and before he could shift it out of view she spotted his still semi-hard erection pressing up against his runners tights. Her eyes went wide and her whole expression changed. That fucking starlight, sunshine grin was back.

“Bad Wolf, are you attracted to me?”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s just what I call you in my head don’t change the topic”

“Kylo. You can call me Kylo”

“Oh a name, well now I _know_ I’m doomed” she teased still grinning, “but don’t change the topic. Is there any way you might be interested or is it just a morning woody?”

Kylo could feel his ears redden and didn’t know where to look. Or what to say. Or what exactly is going on. Or who he is for that matter.

“Look it’s not that I’m not interested. I obviously am...” despite her possible alcoholism and all its baggage, Rey was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever come across. Certainly the most intelligent. By far the most interesting. He definitely wasn’t NOT interested, “look I have a proposal. I thought about it a long time today. I’m going to give you some cash and set you up with someone who will help get you a new identity elsewhere.”

“What? Why?”

“I hate what I do. I hate myself. I’ve been thinking about getting away from my boss for years to be honest. This was just the last straw. I’ll have to appear to go through with the hit though, to avoid suspicion around the success of this job but after a few months I’ll slip away.”

“Um, thank you... but why can’t you just leave now?”

“Like I said, it’s the only way to ensure your long-term safety”

“But if you let me go and disappear now I’ll still be better off than dead. If you want to get out of your line of work — and I think you should— then do it now. Else you’ll just get stuck. Or killed eventually.” She was quiet for a while, “it’s like addiction. You can’t tell yourself you’ll quit next Monday. But you never so. So if you find the power you need to escape immediately“.

Kylo considered this. The logic was sound but “you’d spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. And if they know you’re alive — which they will— you’ll eventually be... caught.” He couldn’t even say the word.

“Kylo...” his name on her lips did something to him. He could see she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words, “can I tell you what I want? I know I’m in no position to negotiate—“ before he could interrupt she held up her hand so he’d let her continue, “but I’d like to ask anyway. What I want is, if you’re interested, to have sex again. It’s something I’ve really missed the last few years, and nobody has really inspired me to pursuit it until you and your big redwood frame and pretty hair and... that voice... broke into my house” she was sitting up now, and Kylo’s chest felt warm and pink at her delightful, delicious compliments, but before he could process these feelings she continued, “then I want you to go through with killing me, and then I want you to leave your work”

“What? Rey, no—“ she held up her hand again and he shut his mouth.

His chest felt cold and black with rising anxiety.

“In the same way you’ve been thinking of ending things with your boss for a while, I’ve been too. My relationship with this world is not good for me anymore. Yes, I can get help. I can work on it, but I have no place or purpose here anymore. I haven’t wanted to be here for a while. I no longer have any interest in engaging with the world. And I think you’ll agree that what I was doing before you got here is hardly living. The moment you leave the countdown to my relapse will start anyway. If you promise to get out of your job once it’s done, putting me out of my misery will be the biggest favour you could possibly do for me...” “

I’m sorry, Rey, but you’re wrong. You have so much to contribute—“

“The sex is negotiable, obviously, but killing me isn’t. I’m not interested in contributing anymore. I’m interested in dying, and either you do it or I drink myself to death. But you can make it a lot less painful” he searched het eyes and she seemed so clear-headed, so sure, all he could think about was buying some time. So he kissed her.

Her startled intake of breath almost made him withdraw, instead he stayed still as a statue, eyes scrunched shut, lips pressed to hers, waiting to see whether she’ll change her mind. After a beat she let out a deep breath and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He felt slim, trembling fingers lightly touch his cheek. Then her small, hot, wet tongue prodded at the seam of his lips, and Kylo felt a dam burst within him. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap, his tongue driving deep into her mouth. He lapped at her, devouring her mouth, knowing he was being sloppy and way too intense but oh my god when last had he kissed anyone? Had it ever felt this good? Had anything?

Her hands clutched at his shoulders hanging on for dear life as though his tempest threatened to sweep her away. He gripped her hair, her scull, and kissed her so deeply he was sure he’d leave her lips bruised. That made him stop and pull back to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling, she was panting heavily and — that fucking grin — before he could form words of praise and thanks she pulled him back in. He kissed her jaw, her neck, down her throat. Her fingers carded his hair and she murmured to herself “just as soft as I imagined” something was preventing him from kissing her properly and he realised it was because his lips were spread into a massive smile. So he used his teeth instead.

 _Those sounds though!_ Her gleeful little whimpers as he nibbled at her neck and shoulder was giving him goosebumps. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life. Kylo cupped a breast, and, unable to stop himself, pulled her shirt up to look at them again.

“Fuck...” he whispered, in awe.

They were exactly the same perfect shape and size as he remembered them, but the context changed everything. His mouth watered and he dipped his head down to take her hard nipple in his mouth. She barked out a loud moan and the sheer joy in her voice literally made him come in his pants, his hips grinding against her leg.

_Wait, what?_

Kylo froze. Had he just ejaculated inside his pants from the sound of her moaning? Yup. Well this is a mortifying first. Had she noticed? Yes she definitely had.

She gave a soft laugh, and said “glad we’re on the same page” before pushing her hands encouragingly into his hair.

_Oh well._

He continued to suck and nibble at her breasts before pulling off her top completely. Her hands had finally stopped trembling and she tugged at his long sleeved vest and he pulled that off too. She pulled back to look at him, running her fingers over his pectorals, ribs, abdomen.

“You’re like a wet dream. I’d pay good money for this—“

Sheer embarrassment made Kylo dive to her stomach before she could finish and he blew a raspberry on her hard little belly. She screamed with laughter. And then, as he cupped her still-clothed crotch the laughter turned into hard pants. Her underwear was completely soaked. He replaced his hand with his face and breathed in deeply, wanting to inhale her very soul but settling for her intoxicating scent. God she smelled delicious. Like the forest floor. Like going for a run in the woods after hard rain.

He licked her underwear, then pushed them roughly aside and buried his face in her pubic hair, deep breaths. He loved this. The girls he usually fucked were bald here. He didn’t realise how off putting he found it until now. But then, he’d rarely been turned on by them the last few years so he shouldn’t have been surprised. Rey is a grown woman. He loved everything about her. He suspected he may be a bit high from her smell.

He needed more so he shifted his body so that he could pull off her underwear completely and settle between her legs. He heard a faint “yesssss...” from somewhere above and felt her hands in his hair again. Then he licked a stripe up her ripe little cunt. She tasted magnificent. Spreading her pussy lips open with his fingers, he licked and licked until he felt the hard nub of her clit where he started focusing on, his tongue firm and flat and persistent. She was writhing and panting and moaning and the trembling seemed to have migrated to her legs now. He felt tiny little kicks from her right foot and she made another adorable bark-like moan and suddenly her back arched and her whole body froze. He felt her clit twitch under his tongue and realised that she was coming.

He kept his pace steady through it, wrapping his hands around her hips to feel every little jerking spasm that went through her before she collapsed boneless around his head and shoulders. Everything was silent except their laboured breathing.

He looked up at her stomach and slid his hands up from her hips to her waist. His fingers could just just touch if he squeezed a little. Fuck. This woman will be the end of him. He was, incredibly, almost hard again. He looked up at her and her arm was flung over her eyes, hiding all but a huge grin.

“Well well-“ she started but he would have none of her sass right now. Right now he wanted more of those _sounds_ she made. So he started licking again. This time his fingers explored her cunt in earnest.

His thumb dipped into her little hole and was delighted by the rush of fluid he found there. His face was completely covered in it by now, but it wasn’t enough. So he briefly left his post at her clit to lap up some of her wetness. Eventually he slipped one long finger into her, pushing and prodding and exploring. She was making those sounds again. The whimpering, the joyful gasps, and — oh — those little “hmmmm”s. He pushed in another finger. She was a bit tight but wet enough to take it without resistance. He tried for a third, _okay, no not yet_.

When he pushed in deeper he could feel her cervix at the tip of his middle finger. Her breathing stuttered and his cheeks started cramping from all the smiling. Pulling his fingers back a bit, he pushed them towards where his mouth was, just inside her entrance and felt around until got a deep low moan from her. There’s the spot. Then he started sucking her clit and Rey was on _fire_.

If he thought she was lively before, this was a whole new level. His head was pounding from the grip of her thighs, he was straining to breathe through his nose, his cheeks were hollowed from sucking, his neck was minutes away from locking up in a cramp.

And he was in heaven.

She fucked herself hard on his fingers and when he pushed a third one in she screamed before that breathless silence he knew was the start of another orgasm. When her body became rigid he held her down with his free hand and relished in the feeling of her cunt clamping down almost painfully hard on his fingers, before briefly releasing them. _Twenty three times_. He filed the number away amidst his most precious memories. All of them were of her.

He sat up and looked down at her. She peeked at him and rolled her eyes at his smug smile. That grin of hers made his heart ache and his cock hard. Despite her obvious exhaustion she started sitting up to reach for his groin. But he had other plans. He wanted to see all of her in the moonlight now streaming through the window. He stood up, getting a disapproving growl from her, and when he pulled her entire bed to the window with her on it she yelped but settled down to peer at him bemused through one open eye.

With the curtain open, and her body mostly in the moonlight, he set about arranging her. She had crossed her legs after his ministrations, so he opened them again, bending her knees a bit so that her legs were lewdly splayed to the sides, displaying her beautiful pussy to the night sky. _Perfect_. Next he rearranged her arms so that her hands were folded over her chest. Not covering her breasts of course. His thumb grazed gently over one softening nipple. Hmmm... he looked at her body. _Exquisite_. Except... Kylo got up from the bed and grabbed her hair brush from the drawer where he’s packed it away.

He brushed her hair outwards on the bed, untangling a knot here and there until it surrounded her head like a halo. On her faded floral bedspread splayed open and covered in a sheen of sweat she looked like the forest saint of sex in an old Celtic illuminated manuscript. He burned to pray to her every day. He wanted to make her a shrine.

“Goddess...” he murmured.

Her left eyebrow was raised so high he couldn’t help but laugh at himself, his own silliness. He’s never done anything silly in his life. But she wasn’t complaining. So he took liberties.

He put a light kiss on her nose. Her eyelids. The apples of her cheeks. Her chin. Her nipples. Her belly button. When he lightly kissed her clit she gasped and her knees drew together of their own volition. He suddenly felt oddly bereft because he hadn’t really been able to see her face when she came earlier. So he opened up her legs again and shifted up to lay himself next to her so that he could see every detail of her eyes, freckles, her mouth, while he used his fingers to rub gently at her clit.

When her eyes were squeezed shut and she was panting again he started rubbing harder in tight little circles. It took a few tries to get the pressure and pace exactly right, but he focused on her face and reactions, on her breathing and on the little mewls she made. He was nothing if not a fast learner.

This time her orgasm was less violent. She came with more of a huff than a bark and the sweetest frown, which he had to kiss, obviously. And then the grin returned for a moment before it slipped away. Concerned, Kylo shifted to his elbow to see what the matter is. Fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her _very_ softly on the head before quietly removing himself from the bed.

_She’d need water. And food._

He wondered whether he could slip out to town and get her something proper to eat—

As he stepped into the bathroom he remembered what he was doing here. His painfully hard erection immediately started subsiding. He had come here to kill her. And what was worse, she had asked him to.

Kylo fought the beginnings of a panic attack and splashed water on his face. It took a proper rubbing to get her juices off but helped clear his mind a little. How much time did he have? From Snoke, a bit. Sometimes a hit can take up to three weeks, that was the price to pay for perfection. Although she was such an easy hit they’d probably get suspicious sooner. They wouldn’t call first. But he had at least three maybe four days before someone was sent. The more pressing issue was Rey.

Should he guilt trip her into reconsidering? Should he just spoil her rotten and show her how delicious life can be? He wasn’t sure he knew how to — his own life had been perpetually bitter right until he met her. But he could try. He could delay it at any rate. Of course there was the other option he didn’t want to think about. The one where he respected her wishes... he quickly stopped that train of thought as he felt the panic returning.

He removed his crusty pants and quickly washed himself in the tub. His erection was long gone. The best he could do right now was buy some time with her.

Rummaging through his bag he got a fresh pair of running tights and decided to forego a shirt, remembering her compliments about his chest earlier. He was very strong, he needed to be for his work. But he’d never seen his body as anything other than a tool. A few times a year, perhaps after a particularly difficult job, Snoke would send him a woman to fuck. They always seemed eager enough but it was a sordid transactional mess.

He was under no illusions about them finding him particularly attractive. And the situations were always awkward and stressful for him. He battled to get hard, and then he battled to come. Just the smell of a condom put him in a state of anxiety these days. But to refuse incurred the wrath of Snoke for both of them. The taunts, the mocking, Snoke whipping his back to “beat some manliness in there”.

Snapping out of the memory, he said out loud “fuck that shit”. He’d had enough. He’d do what he can for Rey and try to escape Snoke’s reach. But he would never go back willingly.

Kylo had gathered some fruit and nuts from his pack (the type of trail food an innocent hiker like himself would likely be caught with) and packed it onto a plate in what he hoped was a nice spread. He found relatively good coffee and plunger, and set to work. There was no milk or sugar in the house so he figured she drank her coffee like he did. _Ha_! Something they have in common.

He was smiling as he prepared the tray, wondering how he could casually hi-light this factoid. He also liked boxing so they could maybe do that together. He wished suddenly that he was more educated. Not a doctorate like her, just any tertiary education. He just wanted to show her he wasn’t a complete idiot. He read a lot—

He felt a presence behind him and whipped around, grabbing them by the neck and pinning them down on the small kitchen table. Her large eyes stared at him. Not frightened exactly. His grip lessened around her neck. She was still completely naked, her breasts heaving, her hands holding his offending wrist.

“I smelled coffee” she said.

He wasn’t sure why he still held her neck. Why he couldn’t move. Then he felt her legs wrap around his waist. She pulled him against her core and started smiling, biting her lower lip, grinding against him. He was hard again.

“Fuck, Rey” his breathing was laboured now “I didn’t hear you”.

She just held his gaze with hooded eyes. He could feel her wetness through his tights.

“Where do you keep condoms?” He hadn’t seen any while cleaning. She frowned.

“I don’t think I have any. But I’m clean, there’s only ever been Poe. You don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about”, he was grinding hard into her too. He looked down at her pussy lips spread around his clothed cock and moaned, “I’ve never had sex without a condom. But still, it’s safer if I use one” he was quickly becoming incoherent, “what if you fall pregnant?”

She gave a small laugh, rolled her eyes at him “surely you’re not going to drag out my murder for another nine months you procrastinating tree of a man—“

Her words made him angry, her hot cunt made him horny and those fucking eyes always rolling at him is the cutest fucking thing messing with his brain making him so confused and maybe a bit in love and WHAT is he going to do with this cheeky little raccoon of his— so he kissed her. Deep and wet while he pulled down his tights and pushed into her waiting—

“Ow! Wait!” He froze and before he could launch a flood of apologies onto her she said, “just give me a moment...” she adjusted her hips and used her legs to slowly push him deeper into her.

She held his gaze, concentrating, panting. He followed a bead of sweat moving down her chest. Then looked at where their bodies met and gasped and started to pull out, but her strong legs kept pulling him in. His cock looked enormous. Her pussy lips had almost disappeared around his girth but she kept pulling him closer, making him sink deeper. She reached down and adjusted him a little, pushing him out before letting him sink in deeper. His cock was thicker than her wrist. He felt as though he may pass out.

When he was finally inside her both of them stilled. She was impaled. Panting, trembling. _Fuck_. It wasn’t a completely different feeling without a condom, and yet this experience was completely different from anything he’d ever imagined. He tentatively moved his hand from her neck and let it slide down her body to her clit.

He had hardly pushed down before she was gripped in an orgasm and he felt himself about to tumble over the edge too. As he felt her muscles grip him he remembered why he was here and his own orgasm quickly receded. She lay boneless on the kitchen table, so he leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

And then he started fucking her.

He was probably being too rough, too hard, too fast, but the more she screamed the more it inflamed him. For a moment he hesitated wondering whether he was actually breaking her but as soon as he started receding she pulled him back in with her legs. He pounded into her so hard that the table started creaking precariously, so he weaved his arms around her and held her up while he fucked up into her. She weighed nothing. She was as light as a cat, clawing and biting at his shoulders and screaming his name and “ _YES_ ” and “ _fuck_ ”.

He was close, and there was nothing that could delay his orgasm now. So he awkwardly tried to reach for her clit while holding her in one arm. She quickly realised what he was doing and slapped away his hand, reaching down herself to rub furiously at their juncture.

When she came she bit into his shoulder and he finally allowed himself release.

A second later his legs started to collapse and he just barely managed to hold her up as they both sank to the kitchen floor. She was straddling his lap, her face in the crook of his neck and het arms loosely around his shoulders. His arms on the other hand were gripping her tightly, squeezing her to his chest.

After a few minutes he felt light kisses on his jaw. They were tight and felt a bit odd, so he looked at her and realized that it was that damn grin again. Preventing her from kissing him properly. He needs to wipe it off her face. When he ducked down to kiss it away his own broad smile got in the way. There was too much teeth and too many happy little huffs, but somehow they made the languid make-out session work.

They were soon back in bed, the food abandoned in the kitchen.

When Kylo woke again it was sunrise. It made sense that they had slept so long: He had pulled two all nighters and he was pretty sure that she was going through withdrawal, although she seemed to handle it pretty well... he kissed her softly on the temple and she mumbled something that sounded like "food!" into the pillow. He laughed and slipped away to the kitchen where he made a fresh plunger of coffee and brought the tray full of food to her room.

The little room was bright and warm and her stomach growled as she accepted his offerings.

"So you drink your coffee black and bitter?" she was lying in his arms, facing the window and had to look over her shoulder at him.

"Indeed"

"Well" he made an awkward forced laugh. "that's actually really funny" He could see she was thoroughly bemused but he pushed on, "you see I do too!".

"Oh really now? I pegged you for a hazelnut syrup decaf latte?"

"What? No-" She is teasing him, he thought, astonished. This slip of a woman was teasing the fearsome Kylo Ren. He grabbed her mug from her hand, downed the last bit of cold coffee and swiftly delivered her punishment by biting her on the bum.

"Owweee!" she squealed laughing and squirming out of his grasp. He held her down and proudly inspected the circle of light pink teethmarks. On an impulse he gave them a lick and the laughter subsided a bit.

When he met her eyes her expression had changed. She bit her lower lip and her eyes darted to his cock.

"May I taste you?" she whispered, full of mischief.

"Um, no." he said in mock petulance, "I've obviously given you all sorts of ideas now" he said, tracing the ring of teethmarks with his index, but she was already moving down his body.

"Rey... you really don't have to..." he said seriously as she settled between his legs.

She looked up, pensive, "do you enjoy going down on me?" she asked.

"Yes! Very much -"

"Then why do you imagine I won't enjoy this?" Her hand was already wrapped around him. All he could do was groan as she gave his cock little kitten licks. Then she stopped. He looked down at her and she locked eyes with him before whispering

"Please". He nearly came right there, nodding vigorously like the fool he was. She lowered her mouth down onto him and his eyes rolled back. _Fuuuuck_. Her mouth was hot and silky... and that exquisite pressure... she was clearly a bit uncertain of herself and constantly shifted her hands, or gagged a little trying to take more than the tip. He could probably help her out a little... but she was figuring out the logistics quickly and soon settled into a rhythm that felt incredible. To be fair, just knowing someone like her exists already felt incredible. After a few minutes Kylo couldn’t hold off anymore and started gently pulling her off him. But she held on. And when he came down her throat she stopped sucking but stayed latched until she had each drop.

“Thank you” he whispered. She just smiled and kissed his thigh.

Then she rolled over onto her stomach. He caught his breath the crawled over to her and kissed her, tasting himself. It was odd but not terrible. In fact... he moved his kisses down her back, over her ass, he kissed bruises on her lower back that he assumed were from the kitchen table, then lingering on the teethmarks that had almost faded away completely.

He shifted to kneel behind her. She peered at him over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he spread her legs and lifted her pelvis. He grabbed both pillows and placed them under her.

_Much better._

He spread her legs more, enjoying rearranging her. And loving the view. Her gorgeous sex surrounded by strong thighs and the perfectly round globes of her ass.

He licked a stripe up her pussy, tasting himself a little bit, less than he imagined he would. So he pulled back and dipped a finger into her and a bit of his semen dribbled out taking his breath away. Then he pushed two fingers in — _how was she still so impossibly tight? It must be the boxing, there’s nothing better for the core and pelvic floor_ — and scooped out a little more. He spread their combined fluids over her asshole, hesitating a bit. She hummed and wiggled her bottom when he stopped and so he proceeded to push the little ring until his thumb popped in. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt a manic triumph that all her holes now had his sperm in them.

He gently pumped his thumb in and out of her ass as she began to writhe and moan, her hips rhythmically pushing into the pillows. He added his index and middle fingers to her cunt and was rewarded with a shudder. So he squeezed in another. The sight of his thumb in her ass and three fingers spreading open her cunt left him breathless. He wished he could reach her clit with his mouth. But instead, he used his other hand to reach between her and the pillow and felt around until he found it.

He kept a slow pace of pumping his fingers in and out and rubbing tight circles until he felt her start to tighten. He quickened the pace and moaned into the duvet, rocking her hips hard into the pillows. Then she went rigid and he felt her fall apart. He watched carefully as her asshole and cunt twitched with every spasm. Nineteen of them. Hmm. When she had settled he pulled out his fingers with a wet squelch and sucked off all her juices.

His cock was achingly hard again. _How long had he been at this?_ It didn’t matter. He pushed his cock in.

Her position and his ministrations made getting inside her a bit easier this time, although he still had to go slowly and could see the tensions in her shoulders as she braced herself. When he was all the way in, with his cock pressing tightly against her cervix, he asked, “this okay?”

“Perfect...” she sighed started pushing her hips back.

He went slowly this time, and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds she was making and the steady hard slap every time he pushed in. He pushed his thumb into her ass again—

“Oh! Oh MY!” She exclaimed. Yeah, it was intense. He could feel his own cock moving inside her impossibly stuffed cunt. Her right hand suddenly released the duvet and started moving down. He got the hint and pushed his own free hand around her hip until he felt her clit and had barely touched it before she was coming on his cock. He held his cock steady through her orgasm, and as soon as he was sure she’d made it through the aftershocks, he pulled away his hands and bent down so that he was on top of her.

Then he gripped her around the middle and fucked her until she screamed.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the loud slapping of their bodies, or her vocal appreciation, or the post-orgasmic tightness of her cunt, but his own orgasm hit him so hard he nearly blacked out. He tried not to collapse with his full body weight onto her, and managed somewhat to keep himself propped up until he had the energy to pull out. Her thighs were red where he slammed into them and her cunt was open, lips puffy and twitching from the rough fucking. He kissed her bum and removed the pillows so that she could lie flat.

“Kylo... “ she looked dazed. He wondered suddenly whether he had gotten too carried away “Kylo...” he burned to know what she was thinking, but she just settled for “wow”.

He smiled, “yeah wow” and laughed a bit, “definitely wow...” and kissed her cheek. 


End file.
